Dancers Dilemma
by Songbird51
Summary: Summary inside please read it :D
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is a love story between two dancers. One from the lowly class of commoners, and the other from the elite and prestigious. She has worked her way into this school while he has just had to fill out some paperwork. Her heart and soul are filled in her dances as are his. But his are always sad and lonely while hers are happy and joyful. Can these two opposites attract each other? Read and find out.**

**Rating: M for language and possible adult themes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, just the plot and oc's**

**chapter 1: Wow!**

_'Wow! What a beautiful school garden!'_ I thought as I made my way through the courtyard.

Hi, my name's Monica. Monica Rousuke.

I just transferred into Ouran Academy on a dance scholarship and am currently...

"Lost!" I shouted, no one could hear me thought since the place was deserted.

"Great Monica, your first day and you're already lost." I said to myself.

_'Now lets see,' _I pulled out the map of the campus and held it up _'I should be, right about... Here!'_ I thought as I pointed my finger in a random spot on the map.

"Welp, this is not gonna work. I _really_ should find someone from this school." I said as I huffed and started walking again.

**LINE BREAK**

I finally found a door and was inside the giant building.

There were students walking around but none of them even looked at me.

_'Is it because of my clothes?'_ I thought to myself as I examined myself.

I was wearing a loose shirt with the word 'DANCE' written in bold letters and a bright pink tank-top underneath. A pair of gray skinny jeans with holes in the knees, and a pair of black converse that were worn and tattered.

I nodded, _'Definitely the clothes.'_ I thought as I looked at their uniforms.

I finally found my way to the office after one nice student helped me.

He said his name was Haruhi Fujioka.

_'Hm, interesting name for a boy.' _I thought as the assistant lady handed me my class list.

I read the paper.

In bold letters were 'Name: Monica Rousuke, Year: 1 Class: 1-A'

I giggle to myself at how fancy pantsy these people were.

I mean, come on. Don't tell me all of these kids here are from places that I could only dream of having a janitors job at.

Damn, it must be good to be rich.

Finding my home room, I checked my watch.

"Yes, early still." I said pumping my fist.

I opened the door and immediately became the center of attention.

_'Great, even _more_ snobby overdressed rich kids.'_ I thought as I handed a note to the teacher.

"Class, we have a new student. This is Monica Rousuke. Please be nice to her and get along. She's an honor student like our very own Fujioka-kun." she said and smiled.

She directed me to a seat in the third row next to the window.

I had two girls in front and behind and a guy on my right.

"Now, let's begin today's lesson." the teacher then began our first lesson.

**LINE BREAK**

_'WHOO HOO! Lunch break! Finally a time where I can go looking for the dance studio.'_ I thought as I stretched and stood.

I was headed towards the door when I ran into something big, but not over towering.

I looked up slightly to see the guy that sits next to me looking at me funny.

_'Great going Monica. You made him mad on your first day.'_ I smiled nervously and waved.

He looked at me a bit longer then bent down a little to talk to me.

"What was your name again?" he asked looking me over.

"Monica Rousuke. I sit next to you. What's your name?" I asked feeling a little less nervous knowing he wasn't going to have me expelled for ruining his school uniform or something outrageous like that.

"Jonathon Suzuru." he said standing up straight.

"Of the Suzuru dance company. That's probably why you're here judging by your clothes." he said looking me over again.

"Yeah. I came here on a dance scholarship. It's been my dream to become a professional one day. So, I practice at prestigious schools and studios to beef up my college application." I said smiling.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. But I have to find the dance studio before school ends." I smiled and waved as I started past him.

"Wait." he said.

He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

Unknowingly, we were really close.

I could feel the heat start to rise on my cheeks

"U-um, I know where the studio is if you need some help finding it." he said a light pink dusting on his cheeks.

"Y-yeah, thanks t-that would be really helpful." I said as he let go of my arm.

I took the lead and led me through many hallways and corridors.

Up and down many staircases.

Finally coming to a large door.

There was a sign above it that read '_Dance Studio_'.

_'Finally'_ I thought as I smiled at the sign.

I turned and thanked Jonathon and reached for the handle.

I opened the door to the most magnificent dance studio I have _ever_ seen.

_'Mom, Dad, I've finally found the perfect studio.'_ I smiled and went in.

**LINE BREAK**

**Tamaki's POV**

Well, school's over and so is club hours.

Most everyone from the club has left already.

Except for me, Kyoya, and Haruhi who is working hard to clean up.

"Well Kyoya, I'll be heading off. See you tomorrow Haruhi!" I waved as I walked out the door.

I walked through the halls and suddenly I heard music.

_'What is that? Club hours are over I thought?'_ I walked down the halls further and was lead to the dance studio.

"Who would be rehearsing this late?" I asked myself as I grasped the handle.

Turning it and opening the door, the music became louder and bolder.

_Nothin I say comes out right_

_I can't love without a fight_

_No one ever knows my name_

_When I pray for sun it rains_

_I'm so sick of wastin time_

_But nothin's movin in my mind_

_Inspiration can't be found_

_I get up and fall but_

_I'm Alive!_

_I'm Alive! oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_

_Reachin' for heaven_

_I will fight_

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I live_

_My life_

_I'm Alive!_

This dance was beautiful. I couldn't quite be sure of it. But this girl seems to be placing her heart and soul into this.

_Every lover breaks my heart_

_And I know it from the start_

_Still I end up in a mess_

_Every time I second guess_

_All my friends just run away_

_When I'm havin a bad day_

_I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason_

_I'm Alive!_

_I'm Alive! Oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_

_Reachin' for heaven_

_I will fight_

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I live_

_My life_

_I'm alive!_

Her movements, the way she sweeps her arms and legs like their just brooms attached to her.

It was just breath taking.

_When I'm bored to death at home_

_When he won't pick up the phone_

_When I'm stuck in second place_

_Those regrets I can't erase_

_Only I can change the end_

_Of the movie in my head_

_There's no time for misery_

_I won't feel sorry for me_

_I'm Alive!_

_I'm Alive! Oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_

_Reachin' for heaven_

_I will fight_

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I live_

_My live_

_Ohh_

_I'm Alive!_

_I'm Alive! Oh yeah_

_In the good and bad's where you'll find me_

_Reachin' for Heaven_

_I will fight_

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I live_

_My hard life_

_I live_

_My life_

_I'm Alive!_

The music died out and she got up from the floor her chest heaving to catch back up with her.

While she was turned I spoke up.

"That was absolutely amazing!" I said as I stepped into the studio clapping

The girls turned towards me shocked.

"H-how long have you been there?" She questioned backing up to the wall.

I took a step closer and looked at her with concern.

She seemed to be frightened and shocked.

Like no one was supposed to see that.

"Since the beginning of the song. Why?" I asked smiling.

She backed up even more and clutched the towel to her chest.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked still clutching the towel.

I shook my head, "No, I haven't had the privilege to meet such an unusual flower such as yourself."

I bowed and reached for her hand.

She smacked it away and stood taller.

"Well then fancy pants. Start with introductions before you try to sneak up on a scholarship student." She said crossing her arms

I smiled, "Very well, my name is Tamaki Suou. And you are?"

"Monica Rousuke. Honor student and dance extraordinaire." she said bowing.

"Are you new here Monica?" I asked her cocking my head slightly.

"Y-yeah, it's my first day. Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"A little. I am the most know person in this school. There isn't a lady who doesn't know my name or face." said proudly.

"Feeling a little proud aren't we Tamaki?" a voice from behind said.

I turned around to find the twins and Kyoya.

**Kyoya's POV**

"Mon Ami! This fine young lady is new here and is an honor student just like Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted bouncing around.

"Yes Tamaki, I am aware of that. She is the only dance transfer student that we've had outside our high social standards." I said pushing my glasses up my nose.

"Tono. What's her name? She's in our class but we were talking to Haruhi about this weekend that we didn't pay attention." The twins said.

Tamaki opened his mouth to tell them then gasped and ran towards them.

"What about this weekend were you talking about?! How _dare_ you harass my little girl you horny perverted twins!" He shouted.

"Her name is-"

"Monica Rousuke. And I _hate_ when people try to talk for me." she huffed and crossed her arms.

_'Interesting,' _I thought as she stepped forward going for the water bottle next to us.

"Wow, did you hear that Kaoru? She just cut off Kyoya-sempai." Hikaru said leaning over to his twin.

"I certainly did Hikaru. Do you think she'll live to see tonight?" Kaoru asked leaning now back to Hikaru.

I sighed and pushed my glasses up a little.

"Do you know who I am Ms Rousuke?" I asked as she wiped her brow with the towel.

She turned to focus on me and her brows knitted together.

"Hm, I can't say that I do. Are you of importance to my being at this school?" she asked standing up straight and taking another swig of her water.

"Hm, I wouldn't say that I'm in direct contact with your school funds. But, I can be if I have to." I said and she stopped mid sip.

"Who are you exactly?" she said closing the bottle.

"Kyoya Ootori, and I am a _very_ big influence in this school." she cross-examined me and looked over the others around.

"Who is the rest of your 'entourage'?" she said sharply.

"These two are the Hitachiin brothers Hikaru and Koaru. You've already met Tamaki." I said gesturing to the others.

She nodded in acknowledgment in their direction.

"Well, it was nice to meet you four. But I have to go. I have places to be and it's a _long_ walk from here to the bus station." she said and grabbed her stuff.

I looked at Tamaki and could already see his idiotic brain working.

I looked towards the twins and they nodded.

They caught her in one swift movement and had her in the club room in a matter of a minute.

**Haruhi's POV**

_'Great, they just dragged the new girl in here and now they have her practically strapped to the chair.'_ I thought as I turned to pick up a few more teacups.

"Kyoya-sempai, what is she doing here and how soon can I release her from the electric chair?" I said half-jokingly.

"You'll have to ask Tamaki about that one. I only adhere to his idiotic plans." he said and pushed his glasses up his nose.

_'Great, now _none_ of us are getting out of here.'_

**Monica's POV**

"What just happened? One minute I was heading to the bus station, and now I'm strapped to a chair in another room." I said trying to wiggle my arms.

Tamaki came out from behind the others and made grand gestures.

"My dear Monica, we would like to help you fit in better." Oh great, more charity case people.

"Look, Tamaki, I'm not a charity case. You can't just pick me and change everything about me. So let me go so I can get back to my apartment." I said wiggling a little bit more.

Tamaki looked hurt and sad.

The twins just laughed.

_'Great, now no one's taking me seriously enough to let me go.'_

Just then I felt the restraints loosen and I stood.

"Thanks, now I can leave." I rubbed my wrists and turned to my mysterious helper.

"Fujioka?" he smiled and nodded.

"You know my darling daughter?!" Tamaki shouted.

"Yeah, he was the only one that helped me when I was lost this morning. And why did you call him your _daughter_?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Oops, did I say daughter? I meant to say son. I just have been dealing with all of the lovely ladies of Ouran that sometimes it slips when it's right after club hours." he smiled idiotically.

_'Great, another bad liar.'_

"Now, about helping you." Tamaki stepped closer.

_'Oh no. Now I've don't it. I'm done for.'_ I closed my eyes and waited for them to pounce.

TBC

**A/N: Dun, Dun, DUUUUUH. Haha, terrible ending but it needed to end. Anywho, any suggestions comments or critics? I handle criticism really well so don't sugarcoat it. Hope you guys like it. And to those that are following my other stories. The chapters are coming I promise! Please forgive my sudden pop of leave I have school I have to finish so this may be the only thing I do for the next month. Please don't hurt me with your flames _**

**Please leave a comment and R&R criticism is welcomed**

**(\_/)**

**(+.+)**

**(")(")**


	2. Dance Partner?

**I don't own OHSHC, just the plot and oc's.**

**Chapter 2: Dance Partner?**

_**Last Time in Dancers Dilemma**_

_Everyone keeps giving me weird looks. It must be because of what I wear._

_I'm wearing a neon pink shirt with a tank top underneath, gray skinny jeans with holes in the knees, and battered black converse._

_Yep definitely the clothes._

_**LINE BREAK**_

'_WHOO HOO! Lunch break, finally a time to look for the dance studio' I thought as I stood and stretched_

_**LINE BREAK**_

_"What was your name again?" he asked looking me over._

_"Monica Rousuke. I sit next to you. What's your name?" I asked feeling a little less nervous knowing he wasn't going to have me expelled for ruining his school uniform or something outrageous like that._

_"Jonathon Suzuru." he said standing up straight._

_**LINE BREAK**_

"_Wait" he said._

_He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him._

_Unknowingly we were really close._

_I could feel the heat start to rise on my cheeks._

"_U-um, I know where the studio is if you need some help finding it." He said a light pink dusting his cheeks._

"_Y-yeah, thanks t-that would be really helpful." I said as he let go of my arm._

_**LINE BREAK**_

"_Do you know who I am?" she asked clutching the towel closer._

"_No, I haven't had the privilege to meet such a fine young lady."_

_**LINE BREAK**_

"_This young lady is –" "Monica Rousuke, and I don't like people answering for me."_

_She crossed her arms and huffed._

_**LINE BREAK**_

"_Now, about helping you." Tamaki stepped closer._

'Oh no, now I've done it. I'm done for.'_ I thought and waited for them to pounce._

**Monica's POV**

I woke up to bright lights and clothes and make up tools _everywhere_.

'_Oh great, I've been transported to a land of girly misfits.'_ I thought as I wiggled around in my bindings.

"Oh good, it looks like she's awake. Shall we begin Hikaru?" Kaoru's voice came from behind my head.

"I think we should Kaoru. Would you be a dear and grab those clothes from the back?" Hikaru cooed from in front.

Hikaru stepped closer and put his finger under my chin.

"Such lovely features. It's a shame no one's noticed you before. If you weren't a commoner I would snatch you up myself." He said turning my head from side to side.

"Here you go Hika." Koaru said as he passed a mountain of clothes to Hikaru.

"Thanks Kao, now let's begin." He said placing the clothes down nearby.

Hikaru picked up a pair of scissors and began working.

**Tamaki's POV**

There was a lot of snipping and screaming from inside the back room. I do hope the twins are treating her nicely.

"Tamaki, I hope you know what you're doing. Otherwise this is a complete waste of time." Kyoya said scribbling in his notebook.

"I do know what I'm doing. You of all people should know that what I'm doing is going to help more than one person." I said looking in his direction.

He sighed, "Of course I know that. But, if Monica isn't going at adapt to her new look, then it will be, as I said before, a complete waste of time." Kyoya said not looking up from his notebook.

"Never underestimate the power of my persuasion." I said with much enthusiasm.

The room went quiet.

"Oh! I think the twins are done!" I said as the door opened.

"We have worked hard on this masterpiece -" Hikaru started.

" - So please bask in the new Monica!" Kaoru finished as they gestured towards the door.

Nothing.

**No One's POV**

"Monica! Come out!" Hikaru whined.

"Mori-senpai, would you help her come out?" Kyoya commanded.

Mori-senpai disappeared into the room and came back out with a struggling girl in his grasp.

"Here." he said as he placed her down.

"Voila! She is finished." the twins said satisfied.

The girl before us was none other than Monica.

She was dressed in a purple skirt with little flowers at the bottom, black ballet flats, a white dress shirt with the top button undone, her brown hair now with blonde highlights tied into a braid to the side, her blue eyes looking aggravated and very much pissed, her face had just the slightest bit of make-up on it, brown eye shadow, mascara, blush, and a little bit of lip gloss that made her lips shine.

"Look, I've put on the stupid clothes and make-up, can I go home now?" Monica asked agitated.

"As long as you let us do your outfit tomorrow too!" the twins said excitedly.

Monica thought about it for a moment.

"If it means that I can go home, then fine. For all I care you could do it everyday of school, but I have to be able to have my dance rehearsals as scheduled or I won't get anywhere." she said crossing her arms.

The twins grinned widely and nodded.

"You are free to go!" they shouted.

"Oh, one more thing. Could you go by the office and drop these off for us? We have to get to the airport and fly to Milan for the evening. Mom needs our help with the models again." Hikaru said handing some papers to Monica.

"I guess, it's on the way out anyway." Monica shrugged taking the papers and heading out.

Once the door closed the twins turned around and whispered to the others.

"The eagle is flying."

**Monica's POV**

"Stupid host club. Stupid twins. Stupid skirt!" I mumbled to myself as I trudged down the hallway.

_'Relax Monica, all you have to do is turn in some papers and then you can go home.'_ I took a deep breath and continued down the hallway.

I turned a couple more corners and then entered the office.

"Hello, I'm here to turn in papers on behalf of the Hitachiin twins." I said looking through the papers.

When I looked up, I almost dropped the papers.

"J-Jonathon, what are you doing here?" I asked pulling the papers closer to me.

His face became a bright pink and he began sputtering nonsense.

"I ju- I mean I- uh, What I meant to say is. I'LLTAKETHOSEPAPERS!" he shouted all at once.

He quickly thrust out his arms and took the stack from me and disappeared in the back.

_'U-um, what just happened?' _I thought.

A few minutes later, Jonathon came out still a bit flustered.

"U-um, t-that's all you h-have to d-do." he said avoiding my eyes.

"O-okay, t-thanks. S-see you at school t-tomorrow." I said starting to turn.

"Ah, wait!" Jonathon called out to me.

"Y-yeah? What is it?" I asked facing him.

_'Good Lord his eyes are blue.'_ I thought as he ran a hand over his short dirty blonde hair.

"U-um, you see, the thing is. The schools dance division i-is having its first recital in a few weeks a-and you have to have a partner. So, I-I was wondering i-if you had one y-yet? A partner that is." he stuttered.

I blinked a couple of times.

I shook my head and responded "I-I don't have a partner y-yet." I said and he looked at his shoes.

"W-well, I don't either, so I was wondering if you maybe wanna be my partner?" he asked finally looking at me.

"Y-yeah, okay. I practice everyday from the time school gets out until about 5 o'clock. Come find me when you can." I said smiling.

He smiled and blushed a little bit, then nodded.

"A-alright, see you tomorrow then." he said.

I smiled and left.

**LINE BREAK**

"Finally, home at last." I walked into my one bedroom apartment and put my stuff into the chair in the front room.

Almost immediately, I went into my room and changed into something more comfortable.

And just like that, the day ended with a weird feeling and anxiousness for the next day.

**TBC**

**Well, that's chapter 2. I hope it wasn't confusing. If there are any suggestions you have to make this story better, or even for future chapters. I am open to anything and everything. And who knows, your idea might be in the next chapter. ;)**

**(\_/)**

(")(")


End file.
